El Asesino de Ojos Escarlata - Nanofate
by Rikano-kun
Summary: Nanoha es una atractiva y energica estudiante universitaria, su vida cambiara tras rechazar una simple declaracion, por alguna razon el chico tras sentir el completo rechazo encarga a un mercenario a terminar con su vida. Gore-Yuri lemon, Nanofate.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **MSLN no me pertenece**  
**

******El Asesino de Ojos Escarlata**

Prologo**  
**

by Rikano-kun

11:40am, día Sábado, año 2073

"Altura media, cabello rojizo tomado en una cola de lado, ojos azules… objetivo en la mira, localizado en un alcance de 100mt. Hacia el norte, permiso para disparar"

"Permiso aceptado" decían tras un comunicador.

"… " El francotirador no respondía, preparando el arma de fuego, un rifle Barrett M99. El sonido de la munición cargándose fue reemplazado como la respuesta.

En medio del vacile, el francotirador tenía en la mira a la joven que muy pronto moriría de un solo balazo en la cabeza. "Apresúrate..." espeto el contratista temporal tras el comunicador, observando desde el piso de un hotel, con los brazos cruzados y una bebida entre sus manos –parecía alguna bebida alcohólica, muy lejos para saber eso, pero demasiado cerca para otros acontecimientos-, era totalmente visible para el francotirador, aunque el contratista no lo supiera; se encontraba demasiado cerca para que el mercenario no sintiera su presencia.

La mirada del mercenario se torno oscura tras escuchar esas palabras, odiaba que lo apresuraran en su trabajo. El contratista se empezó a exasperar presionando más al mercenario, con amenazas de no pagar su trabajo si no se apresuraba. El arma fue disparada, se observo un cuerpo cayendo al suelo a causa de un balazo en el pecho, se escuchaban algunos gritos en el sitio, algunos solo huyeron del lugar mientras que otros intentaron socorrer al herido.

"No me gusta que me presionen" dijo para sí, el mercenario.

"Sabía que pasaría esto, no mereces ser llamado mercenario… p-por eso contrate… dos…." Fueron las últimas palabras del contratista, ahogándose con su propia sangre. El mercenario guardo su Beretta M93r, con la que mato al hombre, reaccionando con las últimas palabras, empezó su carrera por salvar a la chica y matar al segundo mercenario.

La plaza estaba acumulada de personas, era un día festivo, el cual, las personas no la pasarían en su casa, guardados. El mercenario era el único corriendo, llamando la atención del público presente, a unos pocos metros de la chica, pero rápidamente un Mercedes negro apareció en la calle frenando repentinamente, un hombre en traje completamente negro bajo del auto, apuntando un arma en dirección a la chica, la multitud huía de la plaza y se escondían tratando de salvarse. La joven no reaccionaba, todavía se encontraba en shock, solamente se escucharon cuatro balazos en el sitio junto con gritos.

Tres procedían del arma que portaba el mercenario, mientras que el hombre que había bajado del auto solo pudo dar uno; cayendo muerto en el instante. La joven estaba en brazos del mercenario, siendo utilizado como escudo, pues fue salvada de una muerte segura.

El mercenario tomo la mano de la chica, llevándola donde se encontraba su motocicleta, antes de montarla hizo una llamada. "Hola, si… soy yo, quiero que me la traigas de regreso… si, aquí estoy, nos vemos" colgando el celular y arrojándolo a la basura, la chica se sorprendió por la acción del mercenario, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar ya que la subió en la motocicleta, encendiéndola y huyendo de la escena.

Tras veinte minutos de viaje, la herida del mercenario fue empeorando, el sangrado no paraba además de una hemorragia interna. Tras llegar al hotel de estancia del mercenario, la joven ayudo a su salvador –siendo ilusa de que esa persona le hubiera hecho perecer-, tomo las llaves, intentando abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible para acudir al mercenario. Inmediatamente el mercenario hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre de la muchacha.

"Yo puedo" fueron sus únicas palabras.

"P-pero el sangrado no para, déjame ayudarte" exclamo la joven de cabello rojizo.

"¡Yo puedo, esto no es nada!" repitió el mercenario retirando los guantes de cuero de sus manos para luego desvestirse de la cadera arriba, la joven apartó la vista; totalmente avergonzada por la repentina acción del mercenario. Retiro primero su abrigo negro, el chaleco y finalmente su camisa manga larga de botones; el cual estaban cubiertos por una mancha de sangre en el hombro izquierdo, el cual no era visible por el color oscuro de las telas. Estaba casi completamente desnuda, si no fuera por unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

La joven miro de reojo la espalda del mercenario, totalmente llena de cicatrices. La cara de asombro no falto en el momento, el mercenario saco unas pinzas, incrustándolas en la herida para sacar la bala incrustada en su carne, mordiendo su labio inferior para ahogar el llanto de dolor que lo acompañaba.

Después saco unas agujas e hilos para suturar la herida, sintiendo una cálida palma sobre su hombro.

"Déjame ayudarte, por favor" le replico la joven, tomo las agujas y suturo la herida de su salvador.

"Sera mejor que permanezcas aquí por algunos días" susurro el mercenario, dándole la advertencia, que si por alguna razón salía de la habitación iba a estar insegura afuera, o lo peor podría morir si alguien la llega a encontrar.

La joven se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y había terminado de suturar la herida. El mercenario después de vestir una camisa negra sin mangas, borro todo rastro de lágrimas que recorrían de su mejilla.

"Porque… me buscan?" pudo espetar finalmente la joven, tenia hecho un nudo su garganta al contener las lagrimas, el mercenario se acomodo para observar los ojos zafiro de la joven.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo…" fue la única respuesta que dio el mercenario, no era una mentira. Aunque había sido mandada a terminar con la vida de esa joven, no necesitaban ningún motivo, lo más importante en este juego es el dinero. La razón por la que tomo el trabajo solo cumple con su beneficio, había sido decidido hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando vio a su víctima, no pudo. De todos los humanos que ha matado, no pudo terminar su trabajo por esa joven hermosa.

"Entonces, ¿porque me… salvaste?" volvió a preguntar la joven, se podían escuchar unos suaves sollozos en la habitación.

El mercenario bacilo de nuevo, lo menos que ocupa en su trabajo clandestino era obtener una vida amorosa o una persona importante para el asesino que pueda servir de palanca para llegar a llamar su atención, siendo esa la respuesta; el mercenario se enamoro de la joven tan bella y llena de energía que observo tras el binocular, sentía lastima y remordimiento por asesinar sin algún motivo a esa persona llena de vida. Terminando de matar a su jefe, y salvar a la chica.

"Yo… yo necesito decirte algo" dijo el mercenario, jalando a la joven para que se acomode en el mueble. "No tengas miedo, por favor. Pero yo soy un mercenario" afirmo con total seguridad. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, sentía como si su alma se quebrara en mil pedazos. "Mi trabajo era matarte. Pero termine salvándote" observando a la chica temblar y llenar mas de lagrimas sus ojos, "Ahora, te protegeré si me contestas unas preguntas. Te voy a ayudar de salir de esto"

La joven no podía salir del shock, era de lo más normal en un día soleado que sales de tu casa, para tus actividades y de repente un misterioso hombre te mande a matar por medio de un Pro, este ultimo, sienta lastima por ti y te salve de tu muerte.

"Como… ¿Cómo se que no me vas a matar?" pregunto la ilusa joven.

"Crees que hubieras seguido viva a estas horas" espeto con sarcasmo el mercenario, observando el reloj en su muñeca. La joven estaba confundida; no sabía cómo debería actuar, temer a esa persona o darle las gracias. Limitándose a bajar la vista y apretando los puños.

"Primero necesito tu nombre completo"

"Yo todavía no confió en ti" le advirtió la joven.

"¿Eh? Humm… esta bien" dijo el mercenario levantándose de su asiento, la joven palideció esperando lo peor, el mercenario tomo una pistola el cual se encontraba almacenada en un gabinete. Asegurándose de contener balas, se la entrego a la chica.

"Si hago algo extraño o sospechoso, tienes el derecho de matarme" decidido el mercenario, se dirigió a la cocina, el cual se podía observar los movimientos aun en la distancia del salón principal. Al momento que llego a la sala, apoyo dos tasas llenas de café en la mesa del salón. "Escoge cualquiera" dijo seguido de tomar asiento, la joven se sentía aturdida por las acciones de esa persona pero no le dio importancia; la salvo de la muerte y eso no lo hace cualquiera que desee matarte después.

"Takamachi Nanoha" dijo finalmente, una sonrisa se formo en los labios del mercenario, el cual no paso desapercibida para la joven, cuyo nombre era Nanoha.

"Nanoha, me encargaron matarte en nombre de Fortis… es lo único que se de él. Me pagaría catorce millones si te exterminaba, ¿le conoces?" observando a la pelirroja como cubría su boca con las manos y empezaba a llorar.

"Yo… yo era compañera de universidad de él" susurro Nanoha, todas las lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a salir. Toda su tranquilidad y calma se habían convertido en un llanto desesperado, no lo podía creer; no podía asimilar nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearla, e inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

"¿Que mas?" pregunto el mercenario.

"El… él me pidió… hace dos días… que… que fuera su novia…" apenas podía articular algunas frases.

"Te negaste, ¿no es asi?" enseguida Nanoha le afirmo, "¿Cuál era su nombre completo?"

"Fortis Huckebein… pero ¿Era?" observando al mercenario palidecer tras escuchar el nombre completo de su contratista temporal.

"¿No sabes mas de Fortis?" musito el mercenario, tratando de mantener la calma, obteniendo una respuesta negativa "Fortis me pidió que te matara hace dos días… hoy tendrías que haber muerto pero me negué y lo mate" respondió fríamente el mercenario, Nanoha observo una pequeña sonrisa sádica y unos ojos carmesí llenos de odio en su rostro.

"¿P-porque me salvaste?" con temor en su tono de hablar. El mercenario se levanto de su asiento, yendo a su cuarto, Nanoha aun se sentía intimidada; se encontraba en la casa de un mercenario que además le salvo la vida sin motivo alguno –o por lo menos no quería darlo a conocer-, saco unas toallas, piezas de ropa y se las entrego a Nanoha.

"Tienes que bañarte, estas manchada de sangre" dijo el mercenario.

"P-Pero…" Nanoha no podía articular palabra alguna, el temor de ser herida por esa persona era más profundo que el haberle ayudado a escapar de maleantes.

"Si quieres saber más de esos tipos tendrás que esperar, estas muy débil por ahora. Además de sucia, si temes a que te haga daño entonces haz lo que quieras" decía el mercenario acomodando las ropas recién retiradas junto con algunas gasas y mantas llenas de sangre.

A Nanoha no le quedaba de otra que seguir las ordenes, era verdad, estaba totalmente exhausta por un día tan ajetreado; todo paso demasiado rápido ante sus ojos, todavía no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Su amigo de la universidad la había mandado a matar, la razón tan estúpida fue por un simple rechazo en la vida amorosa. Si se pensaba eso una vez, era una completa idiotez pero se piensa dos veces, además de ponerse en las suelas de sus zapatos, el motivo de su repentina acción llegaba más allá de lo irracional y obsesión.

"_He dado un paso al frente, pero retrocedí diez"_ pensaba el mercenario "_Si descubro mas información me podría ayudar más adelante, pero si sigo con esta chica terminare muerta junto a ella. No puedo involucrarme con gente ordinaria."_

Preparando mas café se dirigió a la sala, observaba unos papeles revueltos sobre la mesa. Toda la información contenía como título 'Huckebein', meditando sobre las actividades recientes, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"Hola, Bardiche"

"A eres tu Leavantine" respondía el mercenario.

"Si, estoy en la base, cambio y muerete" tras colgar la llamada, el mercenario abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa" reclamaba, pasándole el rifle, el cual había dejado esa mañana cerca de la plaza.

"Te debo una Signum" agradecía el mercenario "¿Ha pasado algo interesante en la plaza?" pregunto el mercenario, observando a Signum entrar a su apartamento como si fuera su habitación.

"Absolutamente nada, han estado investigando por dos horas, pero no hayan culpable alguno, además que las únicas identidades que portaba el Pro eran unas de ID, tarjetas de crédito todas con nombre falso. Y no solo eso, su licencia de conducir también falsa, portaba demasiadas armas de fuego. Pero no lograron identificar el cadáver, supuestamente se hacía llamar Kirisu Akatsuki" explicaba Signum.

"¿Y el segundo cadáver?"

"El segundo ¿eh?" se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Signum, que no fue desapercibida por el mercenario quien frunció el seño, afirmando.

"El se llamaba Fortis Huckebein, proveniente de una familia rica, son dueños de la farmacia Huckebein" decía Signum observando el cambio en el rostro del mercenario "Exacto, donde trabajaba tu madre Precia Testarossa" afirmo Signum "Lo único que saben, estudiaba en la universidad de Tokyo, en To-ho. Hace unos meses decidió mudarse a Uminaria. Es todo" Tomando un sorbo del café apoyado en la mesa del mercenario "me tengo que ir, si me descubren que he salido en mi trabajo para ver al mercenario más buscado, me encarcelaran hasta quedar anciana" se despedía Signum.

"Muchas gracias, Señora Policía. Además no tengo ningún cargo o sospecha de eso ¿No es asi Oficial? y usted ya esta anciana" con tono burlón respondió el mercenario.

"Por cierto, espero que valga la pena eso que hiciste hoy. Mírate, según yo eras de piedra pero me equivoque. Testarossa" remato Signum riendo a carcajadas, saliendo del apartamento.

….

¡Tappyon! ¿Que hay? Se preguntaran, ¿que putas hace Rikano-kun haciendo una nueva historia si ni ha terminado Got me going crazy?, algunos seguro me apuntaron ya en sus Death Notes xD pero gracias a Kami-sama –no, no me refiero a la comandante pervertida q siempre me anima con sus reviews- que no han visto mi rostro.

Pero es que tengo una traba de escritor TT3TT Y últimamente no he estado bien de salud –demasiado derrame nasal causo una anemia severa en mi xD-. ¡Pero ya me encuentro mejor!

Desde hoy comienzo el horario de Got me going crazy como prometi :D ¡Gracias por todo. Totales!

Si quieren dejen un comentario xD criticas o consejos… felicitaciones –para subir mi ego- broma, broma o cualquier burrada que se le ocurra déjenla que con gusto la leo.

Espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Miedo

"Por más perfecta que sea la vida del humano siempre hará falta algo en su vida. El temor a la felicidad completa y el aferramiento a la soledad" por Rikano-kun.

******El Asesino de Ojos Escarlata**

**Capitulo 1: **

Miedo

By Rikano-kun

Me fui desvistiendo poco a poco. Mi camisa blanca de escote estaba completamente manchada de sangre también mi hombro derecho, gotas en mi falda de vuelo rosa.

Definitivamente no debí haber salido de casa, todo fue demasiado rápido. Todavía no puedo asimilar nada.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Seguiré en Uminaria o fuera de la ciudad?

¿Por qué me quiso matar? ¿lo habré hecho enfadar?

¿Quién es en realidad esa persona que me salvo? ¿Y la razón de salvarme?

Tantas preguntas rondan por mi mente, tengo que calmarme.

Estaba parada en frente del espejo, observando en mis brazos como aparecieron pequeños hematomas, fue demasiado brusco haberme tomado de esa manera, esa mujer no tiene cuidado. Tiene demasiada fuerza para ser mujer, además es fría y sádica, sin embargo es la mujer más bella que he visto, rubia, alta y esos ojos borgoña penetrantes, parece una diosa.

_Pero qué demonios pienso._

Escuche conversar a esa persona, se encontraba con alguien más, ¿Debería temer?.

_No, me dijo que confiara en ella._

Si quisiera matarme lo hubiera hecho hace rato, además mato a su jefe por salvarme. Mato a mi compañero de universidad.

_Olvídalo._

Mi mente da vueltas.

Me siento mareada. Nauseas.

Como olvidar la muerte de ese hombre. Siento que voy a vomitar.

Estoy llena de sangre.

No debería pensar.

_No._

A veces es mejor ser irracional, pero no puedo ignorar lo que pasa ante mis ojos.

No entiendo nada.

_O tal vez no lo quiero entender._

Me lave la cara. El agua entre mis manos se torno en un color carmesí, como los ojos de la mujer que me salvo. Tras verme en el espejo estaba más que pálida.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

_No puedo hacer nada._

Mis padres deben de estar preocupados por mí.

_Y Yunno._

¿Sera un sueño?

_Definitivamente no quiero aceptarlo ¿no es asi?_

Debería llamar a mis padres después, ahora solo debo calmarme y bañarme. Bien, eso hare.

Camine hacia la ducha, me lave mi ahora impuro cuerpo, manchas de sangre por todos lados. Aunque no estoy herida, solamente fue a ella. La ducha estaba tibia. Termine de retirar todo rastro de sangre en mi cuerpo.

Me introduje en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, más de lo normal.

_¿Seré solo yo?_

Todavía estoy mareada.

Mis manos empiezan a temblar.

_¿O temblaban desde antes?_

Mi respiración se acorta. Todavía lo siento, pero no puedo reaccionar. Me cuesta respirar, ¿Qué pasa? Todo me da vueltas.

Mi vista borrosa, más y más borrosa.

Lo siguiente es…

Oscuridad.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Todo estaba oscuro, me encontraba recostada en una cama, vestida en una camiseta blanca, me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me acomode en la cama, quedando así sentada. Eran las 3am, literalmente la madrugada.

"M-me desmaye" balbucee, por poco y muero en la bañera. Observando a mis alrededores, pude diferenciar a una persona, estaba en la alcoba del apartamento. Creo que fumando. Llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa blanca sencilla pero manga larga y azul oscuro, junto con una chaqueta de cuero por encima de sus hombros.

Apoyada en los barrotes de la alcoba, si mal no recuerdo, nos encontrábamos en el piso veintisiete. No recuerdo un edificio tan alto como este en Uminaria. Me levante de la cama, caminando a la alcoba. Era una noche bella y ella parecía un ángel, solamente con la luz de la luna.

Ella seguía fumando, percatándose de mi presencia se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, su mirada era tranquila, esos ojos carmesí.

¿Qué me pasa? Mis rodillas empiezan a traicionarme, mi corazón empieza a latir extrañamente y mis mejillas comienzan a arder.

"Hola. ¿Estás mejor?" me pregunto, exhalando el humo del cigarro.

"Si, gracias" dije avergonzada, ella me saco de la bañera y me cambio ¿Quien más lo pudo haber hecho?

No me había percatado de esto, esos ojos me debilitan tan solo con mirarme.

"Cuando te dije descansar, me refería a dormir en la cama, no en la bañera" me dijo con sarcasmo, sacando una sonrisa en mi cara roja hasta las orejas, "No te preocupes, tengo chicas desmayadas a diario en mi bañera" mi sonrisa no se desvanecía, permanecía, mostrando mis sentimientos en ella, realmente era agradable esa persona. "Discúlpame por lo de hoy. Aunque en parte debería de estar feliz, si no hubiera tomado ese trabajo quien sabe donde estarías ahora" espeto, su rostro se torno oscuro. ¿Realmente le importo?

"¿Finalmente me vas a contestar?" pregunte sin cuidado. Ella solo asintió, me pare a su lado, la brisa era fría, yo estaba descalza y en una camisa. Ella se retiro su chaqueta de cuero, acomodándola en mis hombros.

"Me llamo Fate Testarossa. ¿Quieres saber porque te salve?" dijo ella, cuyo nombre era Fate.

"S-si" respondí temerosa, pese a todo me sentía segura a su lado.

"Sabes, antes de matar mi trabajo consiste en investigar cosas sobre esa persona. Estuve dos días observando todo los movimientos que hacías. Salías de tu casa a la universidad, ayudabas a las personas; como a esa anciana con sus compras o a tu madre" deteniéndose para inhalar el cigarro, dirigiendo su mirada a la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

"Es mi vecina…" dije avergonzada, sin dejarme terminar prosiguió con su relato.

"Salías con tu novio… a su casa…" observe una sonrisa fingida en su rostro ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?, además de un violento sonrojo de parte mía ¿Me ha espiado en todo sentido? "Con tus amigas, con tu familia. Definitivamente eres una persona llena de vida, antes de matar a alguien primero estudio su comportamiento, y separo a los humanos como productivos o pudrición. Pero algo en ti no…" su ojos se posaron en los míos por un buen rato "Solo no pude"

Un dolor aprisionó mi pecho, esta persona es un completo misterio.

Cuando el humano desconoce o simplemente no comprende algo se aleja del tema, sin importar que sea. Desde mi punto de vista ella es así, un misterio, algo que no comprendo.

Un vacio yace en su mirada.

Su forma de hablar es sincera y calmada.

"¿Esa es la razón? ¿Soy… productiva o algo así…?" pregunte nerviosa; pese a todo ya no era miedo al contrario su mirada me tranquiliza, esperaba una razón por lo menos creíble, sin embargo no me ha dicho absolutamente nada ¿Cree que me engañara así de fácil?

"Un poco. No puedo terminar, lo siento. Pasa la siguiente pregunta" me dijo, un rostro de fastidio fue mi expresión facial.

"¿Quién… eres exactamente?" todavía no había entendido, sentí como mi cerebro se bloqueo hace unas cuantas horas y además de todo quería saber más de ella, me intrigaba su forma de callar y guardárselo todo. Aunque hace poco la conocí. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su angelical rostro, retirando el cigarro de sus delicados labios.

"Ya te lo dije ¿no? Soy un mercenario… nada mas, casi como un caza recompensas" espeto, su calma me saca un poco de quicio, me vuelve a repetir lo de hace unas horas, esa información ya lo había mencionado. Me está diciendo la misma información un poco distorsionada para distraerme.

"No llegaremos a nada así. No me estás diciendo absolutamente nada, solo me confundes mas" dije con ira.

"La ignorancia… es un pecado. Pero es mejor ser ilusa de la realidad, en vez de sufrir por la verdad. A veces el humano solo debería pasar inadvertido de su alrededor, al fin y al cabo no podrá hacer nada para cambiar a las personas, ellas solo demuestran como son."

"Estas diciendo que ¿prefieres vivir creando tu propio mundo sin importar lo que pase a los demás?" pregunte un poco alterada, ¿realmente piensa tenerme así hasta que pase todo, siendo ignorante de la situación?

"Más o menos, así las personas no sufrirán" afirmo.

"Por favor, dímelo. Quiero saber lo que pasa ante mis ojos" le rogué.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente.

Sabia de que no sería sencillo sacarle la verdad.

Acabo con su cigarro.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con el viento tan frio.

"Hace una hora recibí una llamada me comentaron de que Fortis era un yakuza, el hizo una apuesta con uno de sus parientes de poseerte en cuerpo y alma, si tu afirmabas de querer ser su novia; él ganaría el respeto de su familia, siendo elegido para dirigir un negocio importante involucrándote en el asunto pero si te negabas; el perdería su puesto y además no sería elegido para el negocio. El se encontraba obsesionado contigo" relato la mujer que se encontraba al lado mío.

Mis manos apoyadas en aquel soporte comenzaron a sudar, mi mente trataba de procesar la información recién recibida.

"No te preocupes, después de una semana olvidaran todo. Es a mí a quien buscan desde ahora. Yo le di muerte a esa persona no fuiste tú" trato de calmarme Fate "Tendrás que guardarte aquí por esta semana, si ocurre algo yo te voy a proteger. Entremos, cada vez esta mas frio aquí" me dijo tomando de mi muñeca delicadamente.

Su tacto era suave en ese momento.

Cuando entramos se dirigió al baño, podía observar todos sus movimientos desde la cama, se retiro su camisa mostrando sus músculos bien torneados diferentes a los de un hombre, su piel era blanca, en ella tenía marcas de cicatrices justamente en su espalda y brazos, algunos eran mas pronunciados que otros, retirando su camisa por completo su melena rubia cubrió su espalda. Una venda era reemplazada como prenda íntima de una mujer, el cual aprisionaba sus pechos, realmente era una mujer bella.

El balazo que había recibido hace unas horas estaba mejorando considerablemente, me asombre como su cuerpo está acostumbrado a tan daño físico, ¿Estará acostumbrada a un daño diferente?

Me acerque a ella despacio, posando mi mano en la herida.

"¿No te duele?" pregunte observando mi rostro reflejado en esos bellos ojos carmesí que me hacían estremecer sin motivo alguno.

"No, ya estoy mejor" me respondió sin entender mi pregunta.

"No me refiero a la herida... me refiero a tu forma de vida" balbucee, mis ojos se cristalizaron.

No entendía por qué estaba actuando así.

¿Qué me pasa?

Mi cuerpo reacciono abrazándola aun sin entender este sentimiento en mí, sin entender el sentimiento que ella tenía.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente tras sentir su piel blanca debajo de mis dedos. Sentía su calor y al mismo tiempo aumentaba el mío.

Ella se sorprendió por mi acción pero no me aparto en ningún momento, al contrario me abrazo atrayéndome más a ella.

"No te duele… ser lastimada tantas veces" dije entre sollozos, no podía contener mis lágrimas y empezaron a brotar hacia mis mejillas "No te duele estar sola todo el tiempo…."

Sabía que ella estaba sola.

La soledad en su mirada lo delata.

Sabía que no tenía un alma en su vida.

Alguien que fuera importante en su vida y estuviera a su lado.

Pero no sabía cómo se sentía ella.

No la podía entender.

No.

Yo no sé lo que es el dolor.

Pero un vacio permanece en mi corazón.

Me siento vacía.

Aunque lo tengo todo.

_Una familia._

_Un hogar._

_Un amante._

_Amigos._

Lo tengo todo, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo nada.

Cuando estoy con Fate, mi tiempo se detiene y al mismo tiempo siento que llena ese vacío que tengo.

Creo que estoy agonizando.

Como puedo decir esto, apenas la he conocido.

"Mi corazón murió hace mucho tiempo" fueron sus únicas palabras. No entendí esas palabras, así como no comprendo su dolor, así como no entiendo la razón por la que me salvo. Me limite a verla un poco extra

"Deberíamos ir a dormir, después de estos siete días será mejor para ti. Te lo puedo asegurar, has que pasen rápido" me intento animar de nuevo Fate. Para luego dirigirnos a la cama.

Estaba totalmente a su merced, me sentía demasiado frágil en la habitación de un desconocido quien además de todo dormía a mi lado. A Fate no le importaba dormir con alguien o no.

Observe el otro lado de la cama para ver a Fate dándome la espalda.

"Lo siento, no tengo futon" dijo antes de caer dormida.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo. Lo demás fue silencio y oscuridad.

De nuevo.

* * *

Domingo, 9:45am, año 2073.

Nanoha se acababa de levantar, observando la cama vacía. Fate no estaba durmiendo a su lado, no se encontraba en casa.

Tras saber esto Nanoha se dio una ducha y desayuno. Intentando meditar. Empezó a arreglar el apartamento para matar un poco el tiempo. Tendría que quedarse una semana completa en ese lugar, observo algunos gabinetes del apartamento. No había nada de valor, fotos o algo que delatara información sobre la vida privada de Fate.

"Qué diablos hare en una semana completa" balbuceo para sí Nanoha.

Finalmente rendida se recostó en el sillón de la sala a ver un poco televisión, esperando la llegada de Fate.

* * *

Ubicación plaza principal de Uminaria, 11:20am

"¿No tienen nada aun? ¡Reduzcan 100mts en la búsqueda de algún otra pista!" dirigía una señora de cabellos verdes.

"Mm teniente Lindy. ¿Que le hace creer que esa persona es la misma que asesino hace unos días al ministro?" pregunto Signum, agente principal.

"Lo verifique cuando encontramos los casquillos que utilizo, la misma marca de bala, una 9mm parabelum, 9x19mm winchester, explosiva. ¿No crees que esa sea su firma?" replico la teniente Lindy.

"¿No cree que es una bala común para los asesinos? Se esta precipitando demasiado teniente" un poco contrariada por la respuesta irracional de su jefa.

"_Si vis pacem, para bellum_" balbuceo para sí misma la teniente Lindy "No hay ninguna huella por ningún lado" le dijo a Signum.

Los oficiales investigaban sin parar los alrededores, siguiendo las órdenes de la teniente Lindy. Ya hace más de catorce horas investigando el área del crimen sin encontrar pista alguna que delate al criminal que mato a esos hombre, o tal vez la razón por la que sucedió ese acontecimiento.

Todo lo que habían encontrado era los casquetes del arma disparada, un hombre sin vida tirado en el pavimento, otro en el hotel más cercano del sitio además de testigos que afirman cosas obvia. La teniente sabía que no sería sencillo encontrar al responsable de tales muertes, además de esto hace solo una semana un político internacional importante había sido secuestrado por doce horas, el criminal había extorsionado a la embajada japonesa, pedía un intercambio vida por vida.

Un caso llevaba al otro y así sucesivamente, la teniente Lindy tenía una ajetreada vida en su trabajo. Casos venían a ella, algunos terminados, otros seguían en pie hasta el son de hoy.

"Vamos a ver, que estaba haciendo el señor Fortis al lado de una ventana con un dispositivo en su oído" decía la agente Signum.

"El disparo se recibió desde la azotea de ese edificio" señalando la teniente un edificio un poco lejos, casi 50mt "Se puede identificar por la forma en que entro su balazo además de la marca en la ventana" replicaba la teniente Lindy, ella estaba en lo correcto, la ventana que se extendía desde sus pies pasando su altura contenía una marca en ella.

"Todavía tengo una intriga del ministro" decía Signum "Podría haber sido un mensaje"

"Está claro, es un acto terrorista, pero no sabemos a qué conllevara tales actos. Cuando lleguemos al cuartel general puedes hacer otra revisión a los papeleos por ahora nuestro caso es este agente" dijo la teniente en un tono molesto, Signum trataba de evadir el caso por alguna razón.

"Tiene razón, teniente Lindy. Por favor disculpe mi descortesía" se disculpo Signum retirándose de la escena.

"Agente Signum. Llama a la teniente coronel Hayate Yagami" pidió Lindy a Signum.

Saliendo, Signum hizo una expresión facial de decepción, por suerte no fue percatada por la teniente. Temía que esto pasara, siendo Hayate a cargo del caso, sería fácil de descifrar el responsable sobre este acontecimiento, o mejor dicho la responsable.

* * *

3:42pm Ubicación en algún bar de Uminaria.

"Llegas tarde" decía una persona sentada en una mesa del bar, su rostro no se podía diferenciar, era cubierto por una sudadera oscura además de un sombrero y lentes.

"Agradece que llegue" respondía Fate un poco arrogante.

La persona se molesto por tal acto, Fate le pidió ayuda para recopilar alguna información que traficaba él. Tenía que soportar esa actitud poco agradable y arrogante, todo sea por dinero.

"No estás siendo muy agradable que yo sepa" espeto molesto.

"Esto es un negocio, no una cita" susurro Fate, para después llamar al camarero para pedir un trago. Sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo lo coloco en sus labios y lo encendió.

"Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no te has muerto" se burlo el traficante de información al ver como Fate seguía fumando y bebiendo sin hacerle ningún efecto alguno. Aunque eso sea al pasar de años, Fate consumía alcohol y fumaba desde los once años y está ya tenía diecisiete.

"Por más que quiera esto no me mata" dijo Fate con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro "Y bien. ¿Me dirás lo de los Huckebein? ¿O quieres que te de un tiro en la frente?" decía Fate entre risas.

"Jajaja creo que eso nadie lo quiere. Los Huckebein son un grupo de yakuzas como ya te dije. La información está restringida a todo el personal. Sin embargo con mi magnifica inteligencia y audacia he podido infiltrarme en los archivos, te costara caro esta vez" advertía a Fate quien solo asentía con la cabeza, tomando una de sus bebidas. Solamente pidió agua al camarero, la bebida ya le afectaba.

"Son dueños de la corporación farmacéutica Huckebein una farmacia cualquiera pero se dice que solo es un camuflaje para exportar drogas, armas y todo ese rollo. Encontraron un avión que se dirigía para Japón en nombre de los Huckebein el piloto fue encontrado degollado y amarrado dentro, ¿no tendrás que ver en eso no?, ellos en su defensa diciendo que era un avión robado por terroristas, fue un poco creíble para los de la CNCA y están buscando el culpable del piloto"

Fate hizo una cara de asombro después de las últimas frases no entendía algo. Tratando de no parecer alterada por la información de los Huckebein y de la información, tomo de un trago su bebida. No quería verse sospechosa ante su viejo amigo.

"¿Quiénes son los CNCA" pregunto un poco confundida Fate.

"Una nueva cede que han montado en Japón, por sus siglas Centro de Seguridad Nacional Antiterrorista, una alianza que ha formado con España, han traído a los agentes más especializados en el caso, la mayoría son japoneses, quienes estudiaron en el extranjero. Muchos políticos inocentes han muerto, además de los que has matado, sin embargo existe una gran diferencia entre tus actos y los siguientes. Ya que tus acciones no han afectado nada en la política, en cambio se dice que los terroristas han llegado más lejos de lo normal, ellos no piden dinero. Solo mandan mensajes a la cede y la embajada de Japón. Todavía no se conoce su objetivo" finalizo el emisario de la información. Levantándose de su asiento, poso la palma de su mano en el hombro herido de Fate.

"Ten cuidado. Espero volverte a ver" fueron las palabras antes de salir.

"No te preocupes. Por más que lo intento no puedo morir" dijo Fate entre risas, aun sabiendo que esa persona no la podía escuchar ya que se había retirado "Hackeadora… Arf" balbuceo terminando de tomar su tercera copa.

….

¡Ohayo! Debo decir que gracias por molestarse en leer :D y también por sus reviews realmente me animan xD –si tiene esa cara de maje desde la mañana, tanto que cuando no puede escribe fics en su celular- yep, realmente hoy apoyo a mi conciencia Además de golpearme con su rasenga por dejar de escribir por la semana entera, realmente lo siento si estoy tardando pero ya toy aqui.

Vnat-san y comandante-ero tienen mucha razón merezco la muerte por tardar tanto en escribir GMGC, pero ya se los actualizo.

Pascualina-san paciencia que tengo ganitas de escribir ¡Accion! ¡Sangre y carnicería! Hahaha pero ya te complasco no te preocupes ;D

Hallazone ¡Thanks so much! xD seguire escribiendo asi que no se desesperen mis otakus.


	3. Nuevo Equipo de Investigación

¡Hola! ¿Adivinen qué? –baka dilo de una vez- ok, estaba pasando por la pag. Fanfic para buscar algo de leer y me percate de un Fanfic llamado Proyecto Zero realmente me dolio en el alma y no me gustaría que alguien tenga el mismo nombre de mi fic, además esa persona lo utilizo primero –se lo tas robando BAKA!- , así que decidí cambiarlo de nombre, Espero sea de su agrado –y si no pues ¡a mi no me jodan! xD- *Un ruido de mi beretta m92 cargandose* ¿Dijiste algo servant? –nai nai :D soy un santo-

Advertencia: De ante mano MSLN no me pertenece, este Fic contiene gore y yuri-lemon. No me hago responsable de traumas psicológicos o lo que sea.

**El Asesino de Ojos Escarlata**

**Capitulo 3: **

Nuevo Equipo de Investigación

By Rikano-kun

Lunes, 7:15am, año 2073. Ubicación Apartamento de Fate.

La mañana era tranquila, Fate se levantaba a las cuatro de la madrugada para comenzar su día, estaba entrenada para dormir solamente cuatro horas, aunque fueran pocas horas de sueño a ella no le molestaba en absoluto en todo el día y menos en el trabajo.

Tenía su propia oficina donde organizar sus papeles y demás cosas de su trabajo clandestino. En la mesa principal habían planos de edificios y armas nuevas, municiones de armamento entre otras cosas. Fate se encontraba sentada estudiando unos informes acabados de llegar por medio del fax, anunciaban su nuevo trabajo.

Con una taza de café retenida en una mano, una pantalla se desplego frente a ella, con el nombre de Signum en ella y dos opciones alternas 'Contestar' o 'Rechazar'. Fate dudo al comienzo, no tenía ganas de contestar una video-llamada, justamente en la mañana.

"Tsk. Que querrá ahora" se cuestiono Fate, presionando la opción contestar.

"¿Que?" fue el saludo de Fate.

"Tenemos un gran problema, te iba a llamar ayer pero no pude" se escucho exasperada Signum.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a repetir Fate.

"El CNCA llamo al teniente coronel Hayate Yagami como segunda al mando, ya que los casos comienzan a acumularse. Llegara hoy a Japón" decía Signum observando como Fate se levantaba arrebatadamente golpeando con sus manos la mesa frente a ella.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Fate tras escuchar a Signum, meditando sobre la llegada del comandante a Japón, el semblante de Fate cambio "No hay problema. Encárgate de eso" balbuceo Fate.

"¿EH? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sabes que tengo una esposa e hijos que mantener y me sales con esas mierdas! ¡Si se llegan a enterar que soy tu informante o aliada como sea, ire a la…" Decia Signum sin poder terminar.

"¡Cállate y haz lo que digo!" la callo Fate "Por medio de ellos voy a descubrir a los Huckebein" Signum abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar el nuevo plan de Fate.

"Si llega esa tal Hayate entonces descubrirán la farmacia Huckebein, y si hacen eso llegaran papeles repletos de información sobre ellos. Dejare que la información llegue a mi" decía Fate con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Está bien, Bardiche" fue la contestación de Signum para cortar la llamada. Fate tomo un cigarro que estaba en uno de sus portalápices.

"¿_Con que Hayate?, no creo que puedas descubrirme esta vez" _pensaba Fate, encendiendo el cigarrillo para luego volver a sus papeleos "_Pero será divertido"_.

"¿Fate-san?" pregunto Nanoha observándola en la entrada de la habitación, Fate inmediatamente le dirigió la vista a la hermosa joven en la entrada "¿quieres comer algo?" pregunto a su salvadora. Fate solo se limito a asentir, levantándose de su asiento.

* * *

Lunes, 3:32pm. Ubicación Aeropuerto de Japón.

"¡Aseguren el perímetro!" Dirigía la teniente Lindy Harlaown, el grupo de fuerzas especiales que la acompañaban se acomodaron en sus puestos ya establecidos, la fuerza de defensa terrestre tenía que asegurar al nuevo miembro de la brigada.

La comandante Hayate Yagami de la sección 6, hacia su entrada a su ciudad natal, Japón. Tras salir del avión escoltada en el aire por la Fuerza Aérea Italiana, por mayor seguridad.

"_Se siente bien estar en casa_" pensó la teniente coronel, caminando donde la esperaban los de la CNCA, tomando unos folders que le entregaba su asistente.

"Necesito que se comuniquen con la CNI y nos den los reportes de las relaciones de los difuntos, una inspección de perímetro completo con mi personal, en los sitios anteriormente bajo ataque terrorista, también cualquier informe y persona bajo sospecha" decía Hayate para todo el equipo especial, sus guardaespaldas la dirigían hasta la camioneta de alto blindaje.

"El Centro de Inteligencia Nacional ya se ha comunicado, han llamado para su llegada al cuartel" le respondía su asistente Griffith.

"Realmente me sorprendo como tan joven pudo llegar a su puesto" susurraba el teniente Nakajima para Lindy quien le daba la razón al investigar un poco sobre la biografía de Hayate, una investigadora profesional, el cual a los diecisiete años de edad la habían asignado a Teniente Coronel en la Unidad de Investigación Antiterrorista sección 6.

"Dame un reporte de cómo surgieron las muertes, Griffith-kun" decía Hayate. Griffith desplego una pantalla para mostrar las investigaciones y cadáveres ubicados todavía en la morgue.

"El primero en reportarse fue el político Yoko Kannon, hace dos semanas encontrado en Kyoto, sin vida amarrado en una silla, a causa de un arma biológica; sangraba por los ojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como una droga, uñas, fosas nasales y otros orificios de su cuerpo, una nota cubría su rostro" mostrando imágenes del incidente y entregándole la nota envuelta en una bolsa.

"¿Encontraron alguna huella en ella?" pregunto Hayate, comenzando a analizar la nota "¿Los de la CNI ya la han analizado?"

"Si, encontraron las huellas de Yoko Kannon, su letra coincidía con la nota y no solo eso, en su espalda contenía una serpiente dibujada con un arma blanca, los investigadores afirma que es una cobra. El cadáver fue quemado después de investigar, no querían una infección propagada" dijo Griffith, mientras Hayate se centro en leer la carta, estaba manchada con la sangre de aquel político, los de la CNI habían desinfectado completamente la nota, conteniéndola en un papel especial por si las dudas. Mientras que con el cuerpo, extrajeron sangre de Yoko para investigar el virus e intentar crear un antivirus para problemas futuros.

"Nosotros seremos el nuevo imperio, proclamaremos Japón y destruiremos al que se oponga.

Cuando todo termine necesitaran de nuestra ayuda" decía en la nota que leía Hayate "Necesitaremos de su ayuda…" susurro Hayate.

"Hace unos pocos días, en la plaza central de Uminaria murieron dos personas por un arma de fuego. La primera se llamaba Fortis Huckebein, un universitario multimillonario, es asistente de la corporación farmacéutica de su familia, los Huckebein. Recibió un balazo al corazón con una munición explosiva, destrozando hasta uno de sus pulmones. Según los detectives, los testigos afirmaron que recibía una llamada urgente mientras bebía al frente de una ventana; de donde recibió el balazo, no lo mato en el instante, murió unos minutos después" desplegando Griffith las imágenes en pantalla. Hayate comenzó a maniobrar con toda la información acumulada, intentado descifrarla o por lo menos relacionarla.

"Necesito que revisen las cámaras del hotel" dijo Hayate, al mismo tiempo leyendo los archivos "No lo podemos afirmar todavía pero puede que solo sea una extorción, el cual el no pudo controlar. Me llego una información adicional de ataques terroristas en la farmacia Huckebein"

"Si señora, ahorita mismo. Por favor lea estos archivos se refieren al Pro" bajando al mismo tiempo de la camioneta, dirigiéndose al cuartel de Centro de Inteligencia Nacional. Hayate se detuvo en seco, tras escuchar las últimas palabras.

"¿Pro? ¿Y eso que es?" pregunto ilusa.

"Si, un mercenario contratado permanentemente" dijo Griffith, tomando su celular para hacer una llamada al hotel en el que se hospedaba Fortis H.

* * *

Lunes, 8:17pm, Ubicación Casa de la Agente Signum, Uminaria.

"Ya llegue" decía Signum, retirando sus zapatos en la entrada de su casa. Siendo recibida por su esposa.

"Signum" llamaba la esposa de Signum, abrazando y depositando un suave beso en los labios de la agente, correspondiendo a su esposa para terminar el beso apasionadamente "Te extrañe" le susurro al oído de la agente. Signum se limito a sonreírle y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Y vita?" pregunto extrañada al no ver a su hija recibiéndola.

"Está dormida" le respondió su esposa.

"Mm, y ¿Zafira?" Retirando su saco y su corbata.

"No ha regresado de la universidad. Ya lo llame, me dijo que se quedara con sus amigos Yunno y Chrono" Su esposa se dirigió a la cocina para calentar la cena de Signum.

"Entonces tenemos tiempo, Shamal" le susurro Signum teniendo a su esposa de espaldas, besando el hombro descubierto por la camisa de tirantes que portaba. Shamal gimió al sentir como las manos de Signum subían por su entre pierna. "No quieres otro hijo" le susurro a Shamal, quien se quedo atónita por la propuesta de Signum.

Las manos de Signum se posaron debajo de la camisa, sintiendo la piel suave de su esposa. Fue subiendo lentamente desde su abdomen hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras besada y mordia el cuello de Shamal.

El timbre de la casa sonó, sacando a Shamal de su trance, separándose inmediatamente de su amante totalmente avergonzada. Signum por otro lado maldijo a la persona que las interrumpía en medio de su sesión amorosa. Al abrir la puerta se pudo apreciar a una joven cabellos dorados amarrados en una coleta baja y ojos escarlatas.

"Fate-chan, pasa" dijo Shamal, abriéndole paso a Fate.

"Hola. Vengo por mi revisión médica" susurro Fate, entrando a la casa.

"Testarossa. Ya te hacia muerta" fue el saludo de Signum, sin obtener una respuesta departe de la rubia, haciendo como que no se encontraba con ellas. Signum solo frunciendo el ceño.

Camino hasta la sala, donde Shamal le haría una inspección a cuerpo completo para verificar la salud de Fate, si se encontraba en buen estado físico. Fate fue retirando toda su ropa, hasta sus vendas el cual cubrían sus pechos, excepto sus pantalones. Y sujeto su cabello en una cola alta, para mostrar su espalda.

"¿Qué tal?" pregunto Fate "¿Me voy a morir?" con su voz un poco cómica.

Shamal escuchaba los latidos del corazón dentro de Fate, sus pulsaciones rítmicas eran coordinadas. No había ninguna alteración. Fate tenía una gran cicatriz ubicada entre sus pechos se extendía a lo largo desde su clavícula hasta casi la terminación de sus costillas, causa de una operación hospitalaria.

"Pues parece que todavía no, pero no sabemos en qué momento tu cuerpo volverá a intentar rechazar el corazón, así que ten cuidado" le advirtió Shamal. Signum esperaba paciente en la cocina, cenando tranquilamente mientras su esposa terminaba la revisión. Fate termino de vestirse, entregándole dinero a Shamal quien lo estaba rechazando.

"Recuerda que te hemos cuidado desde pequeña" dijo Shamal, camino hasta la cocina "¿Quieres cenar?" le pregunto a Fate quien rechazo la propuesta disculpándose de ante mano, estaba muy ocupada, dejando el sobre con el dinero, apoyado en el mueble de la casa sin que la vieran, para luego despedirse.

"Ella es especial" dijo Shamal después de ver partir a Fate. Signum observo a su esposa un tanto preocupada por la salud de Fate.

"No te preocupes. Ella no morirá fácilmente" fueron los ánimos de Signum para tranquilizar a su esposa, quien comenzó a reírse. Signum se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a su esposa de espaldas "¿Seguimos?" pregunto aprisionándola contra el lavador de la cocina, tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos y depositando besos húmedos en su cuello.

Shamal estaba un poco incomoda con la postura, apartando a Signum arrebatadamente, percatándose de la acción de su esposa, giro su cuerpo mirándola detenidamente, para luego tomarla del cuello de su camisa, atrayéndola para besarla en los labios. Exploraron su bocas por un buen rato, Signum entre abrió los labios para profundizar más el beso con su esposa, quien no se hizo de rogar, abriendo paso a ese musculo el cual invadía su boca, intentando saciar su sed sin poder lograrlo, desatando una guerra entre sus lenguas. Signum levanto una de las piernas de su esposa, para acomodarse entre ellas.

Apenas podía gemir en labios de Signum al sentir una mano invasora tomando posesivamente sus muslos. De un solo tirón Shamal había sido acomodada en el fregadero de la cocina, aferrándose a el, Signum levanto la camisa de su esposa para mostrar sus protuberantes pechos, ya excitados. Besando las orillas de sus senos, Shamal sentía una oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo. Comenzando a gemir descontroladamente, pronunciando el nombre de su esposa. Signum capturo uno de los pechos de su esposa, mientras que esta se aferraba a las orillas del fregadero.

Mientras una de sus manos seguía explorando entre las piernas de Shamal, llegando a su punto íntimo cubierto por una tela fina ya húmeda, haciendo suaves movimientos sobre ella. Succionando uno de sus pechos, luego haciendo el mismo trato para el otro. Shamal ya no soportaba los espasmos, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

"Todavía no…" susurro Signum, separándose al ver el rostro de su amada, más que excitada. Shamal le lanzo una mirada de enfado al no hacerla terminar inmediatamente.

Signum sigilosamente bajo la prenda que cubría el sexo hinchado de su esposa. Haciendo un camino con sus labios desde sus pechos, pasando por su ombligo y finalmente llegando a su punto de excitación, deleitándose con la esencia de su mujer.

Los gemidos de Shamal resonaban por la cocina, sintiendo ramalazos de placer tras las estimulaciones que Signum le brindaba, penetrándola lentamente y seguía incitando su sexo a llegar al orgasmo, con su boca. Hasta escuchar a su esposa gritar a todo pulmón su nombre.

"Eres… una… " intento exclamar Shamal todavía agitada, siendo callada por los labios de Signum, sintiendo su propio sabor en esos labios que la volvían loca, aunque no fuera la primera vez, una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Shamal.

...

¡Gracias por leer!

Ero-comandante ya lo sabia, solo era para ver si alguien se fijaba en ese detalle y me lo decía ¡Despistados! –Mentirosa, tu eres la única dormida aqui- hehehe ¬¬' es verdad. Que mula de testamento xD –agradece baka- gracias.

Soul-san yo también lo pensé… -que valor de decir eso- hehehe ya te daras cuenta más adelante. Y no te preocupes estoy ocupándome de got me going crazy.

Hallazone-san ok, sir.

¡Arigatou Gosaimasu!


End file.
